Family Times
by Bagel-chan
Summary: Gothel returns and begins to form a plan to get her flower back forever.
1. Hide and Seek

**[A/N: Hello Readers! This was inspired by the Awesome reviews that were left for the story Nightmares... plus I wanted everyone to meet Annabelle (the unborn child from Nightmares). Will is 10 and Annabelle is 6. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, the Kids are mine but thats about it.)**

* * *

><p>Hide and Seek<p>

"Three, Two, One, READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" ten year old William Eugene Fitzherbert yelled whipping around as he began his search for his five year old sister, Annabelle Elizabeth Fitzherbert. This was their third round of Hide and Seek and his sister had gotten very good at hiding which made it more challenging for him. With a quick glance around the room, he concluded that she was not in there but he checked just to make sure. Rushing out of the room, he began to think of where she would go. Mentally he started checking off the places that she or he could not go, such as the armory, the Guard's Rooms, or the dungeons. She also wasn't allowed outside without an adult with her so that was crossed off. That left the Study, Library, the kitchen, the rooms used for lessons, their rooms or their parent's room. Realizing that he had a long search ahead of him he sighed and began running in the direction of the Study.

In front of the large door that led to the study he knocked and received a "Come in" from his grandfather. He pushed open the large door with some difficulty and when his grandfather saw who it was, he came to help him.

"Thank you Grandpa," he said glancing around the room "Hey Grandpa? Have you seen Annie?"

His Grandfather laughed. "Playing another round of hide and seek are you?" he asked sitting back down in his chair.

"Yes Sir," Will said smiling and walking around the desk and crouching to see if his sister was hiding in the area where you put your legs. Seeing that she wasn't there he stood up and ruffled his brown hair, clearly thinking. His Grandfather noticed how the boy's brow furrowed like his mother's did whenever she was thinking.

He chuckled to himself before answering, "Nope, haven't seen her… But if I were you, I would check the kitchen. She loves to be in there to watch the cooks prepare the meals, plus they always give her food."

"Ok Thank you Grandpa!" Will said as he ran out of the office leaving a smiling Grandfather in his wake. Will ran as fast as he could towards the kitchen. He was rounding a corner when he ran into something soft. Immediately he and the person that he ran into topped over.

"Will, why are you running so fast? Is something chasing you?" the person asked and he looked up, his green eyes peering into the face of his smiling father, Eugene Fitzherbert.

"No Sir, I'm trying to find Annie, we're playing hide and seek," he said getting off of his father and standing up. His father followed the suite and ruffled his son's hair. "Dad!" he ducked and got out of reach of his dad's hand.

Eugene laughed before answering, "Come on lets go find her. She has to be around here somewhere. Where have you tried looking?" Will jerked his thumb behind him.

"Well I checked the room that we were in, and in Grandpa's study. That's all I got to before I ran into you… Literary!" Will said," I was going to check the Kitchen because that was where Grandpa said to look next.

"Ok let's go look there!" Eugene said and they began running towards the kitchen. After nearly trampling many of the maids and their butler Gerard, they finally made it to the kitchen. After opening the door, Will and Eugene poked their heads in. Each one of the chefs busy preparing lunch as the head chef named Ferdinand (Nicknamed Ferdi by Eugene) was preparing a strawberry cake.

"Annie!" Will called as he and Eugene walked into the kitchen.

"Princess Annabelle came in here, said something about grabbing a frying pan and took off. She said that she was hiding from Prince Will, that you guys were playing hide and seek. Oh! Good Morning Your highness!" Chef Ferdinand said not taking his eyes off of the decoration.

Will looked on with fascination before asking," Did she say where she was going?" his green eyes looking hopeful. The chef shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, but she did turn right just as she got out of the door, but other than that no," the chef replied turning back to the decoration. Eugene and Will both speed out of the room, shouting thanks to the chefs. They sped towards the room that he and Annie used for lesions with their teachers. She wasn't there. From there they looked in the Throne room, she wasn't there. Worry etched itself onto Will's face as the father son duo sped off towards the King and Queen's room. They found Queen Elizabeth, Will's Grandmother, but not Annabelle.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her," Queen Elizabeth said. Now worry was beginning to etch itself onto Eugene's face.

"Ok, so she's got to be here somewhere," Will heard his father mumble as they rushed from the room trying to think of the places that they hadn't gone yet.

Fortunately, there was only one room left that Annie could go to without getting in trouble and it was the Library. Unfortunately, if she wasn't there they would have to call for more help, because it would mean that she was missing. Together the father son duo burst through the door, scaring the person inside.

"Eugene, Will, you scared me!" Will's mother Rapunzel said one hand over her pounding heart. She was stretched out over the love seat with one book in her hand. Pascal was sitting on his mother's shoulder, his eyes wide from fright and his tail curled up behind him.

"Sorry Mom, but we were looking for Annie. She's gotten really good at hide and seek," Will explained to her, walking over to her. Rapunzel smiled and pointed towards one of the bookshelves. Will eagerly ran over to the shelf and found his sister hunched in a corner with the frying pan. He breathed a sigh of relief and he heard his father do the same. Annabelle looked up and Will shook his head.

"Wow, you got good at this," Will murmured running a hand through his hair. Annie smiled and held out her hand to him, which he grasped and pulled her up. Together they walked back towards their parents, Annabelle dragging the pan with her. When they returned Will saw that his father was smiling at the book that his mother was holding.

"What is it dad?" he asked standing next to his mother while Annabelle climbed up to sit next to her mother. Will instantly recognized the page that his mother was on and he smiled at her. "You're reading The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider!" he exclaimed excitedly. Naturally when he was a younger, his father had told him stories all about the famous man and his crazy adventures. Rapunzel nodded and Will asked, "Can I read it aloud?" again his mother nodded and motioned to the open spot next to her, which he eagerly sat down in. With confidence he began to read to his family while his father stood behind them smiling at him.

Sometime later, the King William and Queen Elizabeth began wondering where the family had gone. Together they searched and searched until finally they opened the doors to the library. On the couch the four of them and Pascal peacefully slept. The Tales of Flynnigan Rider had fallen out of Will's hands and was now lying flat on the floor. Being careful not to disturb them, William and Elizabeth shut the door and smiled at each other before heading towards the kitchen for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review! It would motivate me to get the next chapter done!]**


	2. Asking the Parents

**[A/N: Hello Everybody! Here's chapter two! Hey just wanted to give a shout out to the people who Favorite, Added this to their story Alerts and Reviewed. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! They made my day!"  
>Now, this story takes place pre-kids and it's only been about a year since Eugene has brought Rapnzel back.<br>Enjoy!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or it's characters. I just want to borrow them for a while. I promise to give them back!**

* * *

><p>Asking Her<p>

Eugene took a deep breath before walking into the sitting room where the King and Queen sat. They were both standing, appearing to be in deep conversation, which stopped the moment he entered the room. He coughed trying to clear his throat before asking, "Do you have a minute." Both of them nodded and he gulped and tugged on his collar, trying to give himself a little time to clear his head.

"Your majesties, when I first brought Rapunzel back to you a year ago, I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted her to be safe. Now, I-I just," he paused and sighed "I just can't see myself not by her side. I-I love your daughter. If something happened to her, I honestly don't know what I would do. She is means everything to me and if necessary I would gladly end my life to ensure her safety again. I know it sounds cliché, but I wish to have your blessing before I ask her, if I am aloud," Eugene stammered nervously, but his voice grew stronger with each word that he spoke. He looked up at the parents of his beloved and echoed the Queen's brilliant smile as she closed her book and began walking over to him. Reaching him, the Queen stared at him for a second before smacking him upside the head with her book, knocking him over.

"It's about time!" she laughed, happiness clearly visible on her face and confusion clearly visible on his."We have been waiting for you to ask her for a while," Queen Elizabeth sang out looking at her husband, as Eugene got up wincing and rubbing his head with his hand.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, still not completely sure where they were going with this. Both the King and Queen turned to him, their faces full of beaming smiles.

"Well… Yes, I suppose it does." King William said chuckling, but then his face grew serious, "However you realize what you're getting yourself in to right? She is next in line for the throne, and even though it probably won't happen for a very long time, if you marry her, you will become the next in line for king. You would rule besides Rapunzel, your title being Crowned Prince Consort. Are you ready for what that entails? " he noted, turning to look towards the kingdom. Eugene gulped. _Why didn't I think of that before? I mean it's not like it hasn't crossed my mind before. So why doesn't it bug me? The thought of me-Eugene Fitzherbert, formerly known as Flynn Rider- running a kingdom should be terrifying to me. So why isn't it?_ He thought running his hand through his hair. But then another thought ran through his mind and he smiled. _Ah, that's right_ he thought before meeting King William and Queen Elizabeth's gazes.

"With all due respect your majesties, if I have Rapunzel by my side, I think we will be fine," he assured them.

The king then turned to his wife and inquired," Well Elizabeth, I do believe that is enough to convince me. What about you?"

Queen Elizabeth turned her head towards her husband before answering, "Yes, although I am willing to bet that you would have married her even if we had said no, Am I right?" She gave Eugene a small smile when he gulped.

"Ah yeah well, I figured that it would be better to ask you first instead of just asking her because- well- this way I know that you will let me marry her. Plus I figure that it will make her happy that I thought to ask you two first," he explained placing his hands behind his back and shrugging his shoulders. Queen Elizabeth glanced over at her husband and gave him a nod before walking back to her chair. In understanding William nodded back before turning towards Eugene.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, My wife and I have decided that you may indeed ask our daughter to marry you, and you may do it with the fact that you have our blessing. But hear me now. If you do anything that puts my daughter in danger or she gets hurt in some way shape or form, I will not only punish you myself, but I will rethink the sentence that I place upon Flynn Rider as well." William sternly said, giving Eugene one of his glares.

"Sir, you have my word that no harm will come to her," he reassured them. They smiled at him, clearly pleased with him. He cleared his throat and glanced out the window seeing that the sun was significantly lower in the sky. "Um… I'm going to go find Rapunzel, I'm sure that dinner is going to be called soon." He said unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

"One more thing boy, before you go," King William's voice rang out and Eugene looked at him. "Call me William. Your Majesty sounds too formal."

"And you may call me Elizabeth," the Queen said looking up from her book, smiling.

"Ok, your maj- ok William, Elizabeth, thank you," Eugene said trying out the new names that he was a loud to call them and with a look they dismissed him.

* * *

><p>Eugene was barely outside of the door when he punched his fist in the air and shouted, "YES!" loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear him. Several heads poked out of the doorways staring at Eugene. "What? I'm in a good mood," he shrugged and began to look for Rapunzel. <em>I bet she's in the library again<em> he though and began to run. It didn't take him long to get there, having lived in the castle long enough to know where the short cuts were. Knocking on the door and when he received no answer he opened the door.

He didn't see her at first but when he walked towards the back of the library, the sight was something worth smiling at. Rapunzel was stretched out along the couch that was on the balcony with many of the library books surrounding her. One of her hands was resting on the pages of the open book while the other one had fallen off of the couch and was now touching the floor. Her mouth was slightly opened and strands of her short brown hair had fallen onto her face. Eugene smiled, enjoying the fact that only he was privileged enough to see her like this and it was little things like this that made him fall for her all over again. Carefully maneuvering himself around the piles of books, he sat down next to her and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face. She moved under his touch and her big green eyes opened and looked tiredly into his own brown eyes. Once she realized who it was, a smile grew on her face and her fallen hand reached for his.

"Hey," he whispered allowing her to lace their hands together, while her other hand reached up to move a stray strand of his own hair back in place. "It's almost time for dinner, you can practically smell the aroma's from the kitchen all the way over here." Rapunzel nodded sleepily and made a motion to get up but Eugene didn't move.

"Eugene, I can't really move," she chuckled bringing her free hand up to caress his cheek. He smiled and placed his hand over hers.

"Right sorry," he muttered and made a motion to get up but this time Rapunzel held him back.

"Are you ok?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously. Eugene smiled and nodded, but she still was concerned. "Are you sure? You can tell me what's bothering you," she told him. Instead of answering he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered against her ear holding her close with his free hand, his other hand still laced with her hand.

"For what?" she asked confusion etched in her voice.

"For you being you," he said simply _and for making me feel like the luckiest man alive._ He added in his mind. Then suddenly from somewhere within the castle, a bell rang out, signaling that it was dinner time. Both of them jumped and Eugene stood up. "Come on Princess, let's go eat. Lets see what Ferdi has cooked us this time," he smiled, pulling her up. Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the mention of the Chef's name.

"Eugene, his name is Ferdinand, not Ferdi," she scolded picking up some of the books.

"But I like Ferdi better," Eugene shrugged and began to help her put the books back. Rapunzel rolled her eyes again, and once they finished picking up the books, the laced their hands back together and walked towards the Dining room where they met her parents and began eating their meal.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Ok, one more part to this. Question, should I do the wedding or go back to life with the kids?  
>Let me know in a Review!]<strong>


	3. Father's Day

**[A/N: No, this is not the next instalment of Eugene's Proposal... this is something that I thought up this morning and I could not resist putting it up. Since it's Father's Day here in the US, I decided to write this and in the end, it was too cute to ignore.  
>I PROMISE that the ending of the proposal will be up tomorrow<br>Oh one more line of buisness: A shout out to the Reviewes that I got for the last chaper! Thank you!**

**Now with out further ado, I present to you; Father's Day.]**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own them, nor will I ever own them. Will, Annabelle and the gramatical mistakes are mine only.  
><strong>**  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel Fitzherbert was an early riser and today was no exception. So when she crept out of bed, Eugene didn't notice, preferring to sleep in as much as he could. Rapunzel smiled at him as she pulled on her robe "Happy Father's day," she whispered and then giving him a kiss on the cheek, she left the room. Sure, every year since Will had been born, she and her children did this, but she was sure that Eugene never grew tired of their newly formed tradition. Walking down the hallway she reached another door and walked in. She found her six year old son and his two year old baby sister already awake and waiting for her.<p>

"Good morning Will, Annabelle," she said as Pascal climbed up onto her shoulder "Good morning Pascal," she said as she picked up Annabelle. "Now, do both of you know what today is?" she asked them.

"It's Father's Day!" Will replied and Annabelle clapped giggling.

"That's right!" Rapunzel answered smiling "So, we're going to make Daddy a special breakfast and then bring it to him… How does that sound?" both of her children nodded. "Good now let's go to the Kitchen." Annabelle clapped again and together the three of them set off.

"Mommy? What are we going to make daddy?" Will asked her as they entered the kitchen. Rapunzel placed Annabelle on the counter considering Will's Question.

"Well, what do you two want to make him?" she asked grabbing some bowls and placing them on the counter.

"Pancakes!" the two children answered at the same time and Rapunzel laughed.

"Ok, you two, Pancakes it is. Now Will, will you please get me the flour and yeast? I am going to get the water…"

"Yes mommy!" he replied happily as he skipped towards the pantry.

"Annabelle, will you please hold this?" she asked and Annabelle held onto the spoon with unimaginable glee. Rapunzel laughed again and then went to go start the fire. It took a few tries but once the flames caught she stepped back to let the flames do their work. By this time, Will had returned with the two ingredients that she had asked for. "Thank you Will," she took the two ingredients and set them onto the counter. She then grabbed a stool for Will to sit on since he could just barely reach over the counter.

"Thank you Mommy," he said climbing up onto the stool and his mother smiled at him.

"Alright you two, Let's get Cracking…"Rapunzel said rolling up her sleeves and encouraging her children to do the same. Pascal had decided to sit on top of Annabelle's head to watch them. Together the three of them somehow managed to make the batter, although not without Annabelle throwing flour at her mother and brother. Wiping her now, flour covered clothes Rapunzel gave Annabelle the bowl so she could keep stirring. "Will could you keep an eye on your sister? Make sure she doesn't stick her fingers in the batter."

"Yes Mommy!" Will answered staring at his sister with complete concentration. Rapunzel laughed as she reached to get out something to cook the pancakes with. She pulled out the frying pan and smiled. _Ok, this will work_ she thought as memories came flooding back to her.

"No! Annie! You can't stick your fingers in the batter! Mommy will get mad at you!" she heard Will protest and she turn around. Will was trying to stop his giggling sister from covering her hands with the batter. _Like father, like daughter_ she thought to herself.

"Annabelle, you can't do that, You don't want to mess up Daddy's breakfast do you?" Rapunzel intervened placing the frying pan on the table and pulling her daughter's hands away from the batter. Annabelle shook her head and looked downcast. "Hey," Rapunzel said placing her hand under her daughters chin and pulling it up. "Don't worry, everything is alright," Smiling at her daughter Rapunzel gave Annabelle a quick hug, before grabbing the Frying pan again. "Ok Will, bring me the batter. Annabelle can you bring me that spoon please." Annabelle crawled across the counter while Will ran over to her with the batter. "Thank you both, Now shall we make Daddy big pancakes or small pancakes?"

"BIG" her children chorused and Rapunzel laughed.

"Ok, let's hop too it. First the batter goes in," Rapunzel nearly filled the whole bottom of the frying pan with batter. "Wow, these are going to be really big... Will could you get one of the serving platters from the cupboard over there? Thank you" Will quickly ran over and got what she asked for. "Annabelle, do you want to help me flip the pancake?" Annabelle nodded and squealed with excitement.

"But Mom! I want to help you flip!" Will protested setting down the serving plate next to Rapunzel.

"How about you and Annie take turns helping me. Meanwhile could you please get me the Banana's from the fridge? We're going to put them on top of the pancakes!" Will groaned getting tired of running back and forth.

"Mom is there anything else you need before I go get the bananas?" he asked. Rapunzel smiled at her son as she and Annabelle flipped the first pancake.

"The Syrup please oh! And four forks and knives. I am almost positive that daddy will not be able to finish all of this," Rapunzel said sliding the now done pancake onto the platter. Will sighed and ran around the kitchen to gather up the items that his mother requested of him.

"Ok mom, now I have everything. Can I PLEASE flip a pancake now?" he asked desperately.

"Of course you can Will!" Rapunzel laughed allowing her son to pour the batter into the frying pan.

xxXxx

The three of them continued to make pancakes, each of the children taking turns flipping the pancakes, and when they were done, Rapunzel realized that they had made way too many.

"Hm, what to do with the extras?" she mused while she grabbed another serving platter to put them on.

"Give to Papa!" Annabelle asked, and Rapunzel smiled.

"That, is a very good idea Annie!" Rapunzel smiled as she began preparing the plate that had her husband's pancakes on it.

"Yes Annie, that's a very good idea," A booming voice called from the doorway and Rapunzel looked up. King William of Corona was standing in the doorway behind his wife, who was beaming.

"Nana! Papa!" Annabelle shrieked standing up on the counter and opened her arms for them to huge her. Elizabeth smiled and walked over to her youngest grandchild and hugged her. William motioned for his grandson to come over by him so he could get a hug.

"Happy Father's day Dad," Rapunzel said smiling as he came over to give her a hug as well forgetting that she still had flour on her clothes.

"Thank you my Daughter," he whispered and Rapunzel could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. She looked back at him questionably but he simply shook his head wiping the tears from his face. "Now, are these pancakes for me?" he asked, laughing. Rapunzel laughed.

"These are for my husband from the kids." She said pointing to the platter on the right. "Those are for you, and dad, you have to share with mom." She pointed to the platter on the left. Her mother had come to stand besides her and began wiping off the flour.

"My dear, you have flour all over you," the Queen mused finally getting the last of it off.

"Annie's idea," Rapunzel replied before turning back to her father who was already digging in. "Dad you have to share!"

"Of course my dear, there is no way that I could eat all of these by myself," the king chuckled. Rapunzel smiled glad that she and her children had made a lot of extras.

"Mama! We need to go give these to daddy before he wakes up!" Annabelle shrieked pointing to the clock. It was about ten minutes before nine and her husband usually wakes up around nine.

"Oh dear, let's get going! By dad, mom!" Rapunzel said grabbing the platter as Pascal climbed on top of her head. Carefully she walked out the door after her kids leaving two very amused grandparents behind.

xxXxx

Carefully, Rapunzel and her children crept towards her room and opened the door. Eugene was still sleeping soundly but he had rolled over onto Rapunzel's side of the bed as if he was subconsciously trying to see if she was still there. Suddenly Will and Annabelle ran in the direction of the bed, grinning mischievously. Realizing what they were going to do, Rapunzel whispered "Will, Annie No!" but she was too late. Both of her children leaped up onto the bed and jumped onto their father.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY!" they both chorused as Eugene bolted upright. Rapunzel shook her head smiling as Eugene hugged both of his children.

"Thank you" she heard him whisper to each of them. She almost forgot that she had the platter in her hand until he looked up and his eyes grew wide. She walked over to him and placed the platter down in front of him.

"Daddy, Mommy, Annie and I all made pancakes for you!" his son proudly announced as his father's jaw dropped.

"You guys made every single one of these?" he asked and when his children nodded he asked "Rapunzel, what did you use to make these so big?"

"The frying pan, silly," She answered him with a grin. At the mention of the frying pan his smiled widened and she was sure that memories were flowing through his head.

"Thank you," he said giving her a kiss. She heard their children groan in disgust as she and her husband broke apart laughing. "Ok, Now to try one of these delicious pancakes…" he cut off a slice and popped it into his mouth. Will and Annabelle watched him intently as he chewed, swallowed and thought.

"These have got to be," he began and Rapunzel could see the suspension rising in their eyes. "The absolute best pancakes I have ever tasted!" he finished with a smile. Both of his children jumped up and down squealing with delight as Rapunzel grabbed the platter so nothing would be break. Both Will and Annabelle ran to their father and gave him the biggest hug they could possibly muster. Eugene laughed and once they pulled back he asked, "Now, who would like to help me eat these absolutely wonderful pancakes?"

"WE DO!" both of their children chorused and together they celebrated Father's Day together.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: So cute... Anyways Tomorrow, the rest of the Proposal! See you tomorrow!**


	4. Asking Her

**[A/N: Hello reader, Well... it's tomorrow! no worries I am still alive. Here's the final instalment of Eugene's Proposal. Enjoy!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. End of Story. The Gramatical Errors are mine, the kids are mine, but nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Many days passed after Eugene asked Rapunzel's parents if he could marry her and he still had no idea how he was going to ask her. Each scenario he thought up did not seem worthy enough for her. Unfortunately for him, timing was also an issue. The day after he had asked her parents, an endless amount of problems arose and he had been running around like a mad man trying to keep up with it all. Luckily, the King had decided that he didn't have to go to his Prince Consort Classes anymore, since he was spending all of his time learning from the king anyways. Being kept busy, meant less time with Rapunzel and since her class hours fluctuated, it left them even less time with each other. So even the thought of proposing to her had been out of the question for the last couple of weeks. One morning he was lying awake in bed later than he normally would have trying to come up with a more worthy scenario, when the door opened and Rapunzel bounced in.<p>

"Eugene!" she called and he turned his head to let her know that he was awake. It only seemed to make her smile grow bigger. "Guess what?" she asked excitedly and before he could ask she told him, "I don't have lessons today! Mother and Father said that I could spend the day with you!" Eugene just stared at her unable to grasp what she had just said. _I have an opening now!_ he realized _The king and queen just gave me an opening now I can propose! That is if I can come up with a plan…_ he drifted off in his thoughts

"Eugene?" Rapunzel's voice jerked him back to the present as her green eyes looked into his brown ones. Confusion was etched into her face as he smiled.

"That is fantastic! Where do you want to go?" he asked grasping her hand. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you ok?" she asked taking one of her hands out of his and touching his cheek. Eugene brought his hand up and placed it on top of hers.

"Yes, I am fine," he answered but then he got concerned, "Are you alright?" Rapunzel smiled and nodded before pressing her lips to his. Relishing the feeling of her lips on his, he nearly pouted when she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered and she touched her forehead to his. He smiled, kissed her again and then whispered, "I love you," back to her. She smiled and then patted his cheek before saying "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

"Wait, haven't you already eaten?" he asked getting out of bed and changing behind the screen. He heard her laugh.

"Correction then, let's go and get you some breakfast," she laughed. Eugene emerged wearing a white shirt with his black vest and his brown pants. "Well, you clean up nice Mr. Fitzherbert," she smiled as he walked over to her. She grasped his hand and together they began their walk towards the kitchen.

xxXxx

After Eugene had eaten, Rapunzel had to go talk to her parents about her plans for the day, giving Eugene some time to figure out what he wanted to do. Quickly he walked back to his room trying to plan everything. Once in his room, he walked to his closet and pulled out a secret drawer. In it was a tiny box that held the ring that he was going to give to her. After spending some time and using some of his own money, he had finally been able to buy the ring. Eugene knew that he had to propose be today; otherwise he would lose his chance that the King and Queen had been kind enough to grant him. He was pacing back and forth in the drawing room when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked up and saw Rapunzel looking at him; worry etched into her face again. Quickly, he slipped the box into his pocket, and if she saw him she didn't make a comment.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked cheerfully trying to lighten the mood. It sort of worked; she gave him a small smile, the worry lines disappearing from her face as she moved towards him.

"Well, Mom and Dad said that we could go around town, maybe go see the Snuggly Duckling men. I really don't know," she answered taking his hand and pushing her short hair behind her ear.

"Well all of those places sound fun…" Eugene trailed off. Suddenly an idea sprung to his mind. _What if we visit all of the places that we visited on her birthday, maybe I can get the King and Queen to send up some lanterns… and then I will propose to her! That's it!_ Eugene nearly smacked his head. _It's perfect!_

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, bringing him back from his thoughts and he looked at her, a smile erupting onto his face. He picked her up, swung her around, kissed her, and then placed her gently down.

"Meet you downstairs in a minute?" he asked but didn't wait for a reply seeing as though he was halfway out of his room leaving a very confused Rapunzel. He was a man on a mission and easily found the king and queen. "Um, Your Maj-" he began but cut himself off , remembering what they had told him about their names weeks ago. "William, Elizabeth I have a request. Could you get the whole kingdom to send the lanterns up tonight? Please?" he asked

"Um, sure, I guess," William answered confused. Eugene smiled, said thank you, and rushed out to meet his beloved at the front door.

xxXxx

After meeting Rapunzel at the front door and together they walked towards the stables. Reaching them, they found it in frenzy.

"Oh, sorry your highness Maximus is ill, in fact all of our horses are coming down with something," one of the stable hands informed them. Rapunzel's face fell a little bit before asking if they needed help, when they replied that they didn't, the pair walked away to let the stable hands do their work.

"Poor Maximus, I do hope that he and the other horses will be alright. Eugene is it ok if we walk to the Snuggly Duckling?" Rapunzel asked grasping his hand. _Oh, crud, I have no idea how to get there by foot… the last time we were there, well, I was being chased by guards and she had charmed them all into oblivion. _Eugene smiled at the memory of the Duckling thugs singing and dancing about their dreams. He nodded and together they walked towards the gate. _So much has changed_ he though looking at her as she greeted everyone they passed _And now I'm going to ask her to marry me_ he thought smiling as she hugged a small girl. Once she rejoined him she gave him a questioning look before continuing on their way. They reached the gate, bid the guards good bye and began trying to find their way to the Snuggly Duckling. Neither of them noticed the dark clouds that were looming behind the castle, nor did they hear the clap of thunder in the distance.

xxXxx

"Eugene, Face it, we are lost" Rapunzel complained.

"We are not lost! I know exactly where we are!" Eugene retorted. They had been walking around for what seemed like hours trying to keep their tempers in check. Unfortunately for them, the darkening sky, their weariness and the grumbling of their stomachs made it nearly impossible.

"If you knew where we are, then why aren't we there yet? Hun?" she spat back at him, sitting down on a rock to rest her feet. Eugene bit back his response, trying to yet again figure out where they were. _Humph, some ex-thief I am. Come on Fitzherbert, you've got to have some idea where you are. _He looked at Rapunzel and sighed

"Rapunzel, I'm trying. It's not like you have any idea where you're going either," he pointed out. Somehow that only seemed to make it worse.

"YOU'RE the one who is supposed to have a sense of direction," she accused. Suddenly thunder boomed overhead and it started to drizzle. "Oh, Perfect!" Rapunzel yelled. "Thank you so much, you useless weather!" she paused anger seen in her eyes as she looked at him " This is the second worse day of my life!" the rain fell harder and within minutes they were soaked. Eugene watched her groan, clutch her shoulders and glare at him as if all of this was somehow his fault.

"Second worse day?" Eugene asked clearly annoyed as he watched her try to warm herself up, but staying as far away from him as she possibly could. "What's the first?" He watched her freeze for a second, shaking her head as if trying to clear what had ran through her head. Then he saw it. Her eyes quickly glanced at his side and he thought _oh, the day I-_ he felt as if Gothel had stabbed him all over again. "Oh, Rapunzel," he began but she took off running, as if she was trying to get away from him. Without pausing, he ran after her trying to keep her in his sight but it was raining so hard that it was difficult to see. He saw her turn a corner but when he got there, she was nowhere in sight. "Oh Man!" Eugene groaned as he tried to search for any sort of clue as to where she went. There wasn't any. "Rapunzel!" he shouted "Rapunzel! Please! I'm Sorry!" he looked around again and then did a double take. She was sitting against a tree face buried in her hands, shivering. As quietly as he could he made his way over to her and knelt next to her. She looked up, her eyes bloodshot.

"I'm sorry," she whispered stray tears leaking from her eyes. Eugene reached up to wipe them away and left his hand on her cheek. "This whole week has been-"hiccup "Stressful, and not seeing you didn't really help much." Hiccup "And the one day that I get to spend with you, were mad at each other. And everything seems to go wrong."

Eugene pressed a finger to her lips and whispered, "Rapunzel, I love you, and no amount of anger, stress or sadness is going to change that, I promise." Then in a split second he decided that this was the moment and he pulled out the box that had been in his pocket.

"Eugene what-"

"Rapunzel, if someone told me that I was going to find the lost princess and fall madly in love with her a year ago, I would have thought the person was insane." He said cutting her off. Pausing, he stood up, pulling her with him. "Now, I would rather die to keep you safe again instead of going a hundred years without knowing you as my new dream. You are the only girl I've got or will ever have. You are my whole existence and I will love you until my last breath." Eugene confessed taking a step back kneeling down on one knee and taking her hand; he smiled shyly at her and asked, "Will you marry me?"

A look of realization came upon Rapunzel's face and she smiled as tears started to fall down her face again. "Eugene Fitzherbert, Yes I will marry you," she answered shyly before Eugene placed the ring on her finger and picked her up, swinging her around and kissing her. They stood there kissing for a moment and when they broke apart, they realized that it had stopped raining. Eugene also realized that the sun had set. _We're going to miss the lights!_ He panicked but after glancing around he realized that they were close to the castle than they had originally thought.

"Well would you look at that? The castle's right there!" he heard Rapunzel laugh and he despite being panicked, he laughed with her.

"Figures right? It's just our luck," he laughed as they began walking towards the bridge. Once they were at the edge of the bridge he felt Rapunzel stop suddenly. He looked up and saw what she was looking at. One of the lanterns was floating up and out of the Castle following it were many others. He looked at her, smile wide. Together they began to cross the bridge hand in hand. Then Eugene couldn't help himself.

"All those days, chasing down a daydream,

All those years, living in a blur

All that time, never ever truly seeing,

Things the way they were," he sang to her not really caring who heard him. He loved her and that was all that mattered.

"Now she's here, shining in the star light,

Now she's here, suddenly I know,

If she's here, it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go." And then she joined him, like she had back then. Singing the song that was only meant for them.

"And, At last I see the lights,

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the lights,

And it's like the sky is new,

And it's warm and real and bright,

And the world has somehow shifted," they paused gazing into each other's eyes.

"All at once, everything is different,

Now that I see you,

Now that I see you" They finished and Eugene brought his hand up to cradle her neck and leaned in to kiss her. And this time there were no Stabbington brothers or anyone for that matter to interrupt them.

xxXxx

"Willy, do you think that they are alright? Do you think they saw the lanterns? I hope everything went well for Eugene," Elizabeth mused as she paced back and forth in the room.

"Liz, don't worry, I'm sure that they saw the lanterns and that they are on their way back right now," William answered looking up from his book. His wife had been pacing back and forth for the last hour and it was making him very dizzy. As if on cue, the couple in question entered the room, still wet from the rain and a little worse for wear but grinning madly. Elizabeth smiled when her daughter entered the room and did not fail to miss the ring that was on Rapunzel's finger. Ignoring their protest, she went over to her daughter and her now fiancé, and gave them a hug.

"I love you both too much to care about water and dirt," she told them with a smile. William had gotten up and clapped Eugene on the back before joining them in the hug. It reminded Eugene of the hug that they had given both of them when Rapunzel had returned.

"Congratulations, both of you," Elizabeth murmured once they broke apart "Now, I suspect that you both will want something to eat and you want to go to bed. Am I right?" both of them nodded "Ok tell Ferdinand to make whatever you want and go to bed. But tomorrow I suspect full details on everything that happened today."

"Yes mother," Rapunzel smiled grasping Eugene's hand once again as both of them did as her mother bid. Once they had eaten their fill, Eugene led her back to her room to bid her good night. Rapunzel clearly didn't want him to go, for tomorrow they would be back to their normal routine. Eugene smiled; reaching up to cup her cheek he kissed her again.

"I love you, and I will see you tomorrow," he whispered kissing her hand.

"I love you too," she answered him, and with one final kiss he left to go to his room.

xxXxx

Once Eugene got back to his room, he fell down onto his bed and sighed, his thoughts full of her and only her. Over all, it had been a good day. Not at all what he had expected, but a good day. Smiling he fell asleep, dreaming of what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:So, how was it? The wedding is going to be up by the end of the week *keeps fingers crossed*  
>Please Review!]<strong>


	5. The Wedding

**[A/N: Hello readers, here's the Wedding! A big shout out to everyone who is reading this and reviewing this! THANK YOU! On another note sorry for this being a little late. This was harder to write than it looked... and I only just finished it last night.  
>And now, with out further ado... ]<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own them. The Gramatical Errors are mine but that's about it.**

* * *

><p>The Wedding<p>

The months after Eugene proposed to Rapunzel were filled with planning and preparation for the big day. Everyone in the kingdom knew about the wedding and as the day drew closer and closer, the whole kingdom seemed to roar to life. Decorations were going up all over the place and there was music and dancing the week before the wedding. Inside the palace Rapunzel and Eugene we're busy learning from Rapunzel's parents the roles that they would soon take while trying to plan a wedding at the same time. There were days that they only saw each other when they ate their meals but that within itself was a rarity. In the end, they made it to their special day.

Rapunzel rose early as she usually did, being the morning person. Sitting up, she and looked around her room… the room that was to become theirs by tonight. She was blushing just thinking about it. Getting up, she threw on her robe and walked over towards the balcony, pulling a chair with her. Placing it in the doorway of the arch, she sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. She felt Pascal on her shoulder and she smiled at her best friend.

"I'm getting married today," she whispered, her voice filled happiness and longing for the hour when she can call Eugene her husband. She smiled at that thought. _My Husband._ Her heart fluttered at the word as she looked towards her closet which had held her wedding dress. Rapunzel's mind drifted back to the thoughts of tonight when they could finally fall asleep in each other's arms and not get in trouble for it. She sighed, thinking about Eugene's strong arms holding her while she slept.

"Rapunzel? Are you awake?" a voice asked from across the room startling her out of her trance.

"Mother?" she asked looking over at the door and Queen Elizabeth emerged dressed in a beautiful green gown, which in turn brought out her eyes. "Oh, mother you look beautiful!" she exclaimed getting up and running into Elizabeth's arms.

"Thank you dear, but I am sure that once you are ready, you will be more beautiful than I," Elizabeth laughed and before her daughter could protest Elizabeth cupped her daughter's cheek and said "Come, we must get you ready!" Giggling they ran to Rapunzel's closet and opened the door reveling the white wedding dress. The dress was strapless, with beading on the upper half and it was an a-line skirt with beading down the front. It was simple, but it was perfect.

"Um, Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a message from Mr. Fitzherbert," a servant said and Rapunzel flew out of the closet towards her.

"What? What does it say?" Rapunzel asked grabbing the note. Scanning over it she grabbed her purple dress and ran behind her screen door to change.

"Rapunzel what does it say?" she heard her mother ask as Rapunzel handed her the note. "What does it mean, 'One last minute thing to do? Rapunzel! You're not supposed to see each other!" Ignoring her, Rapunzel ran from her room and out into the hallway. Cutting across the gardens she ran to the gates of the castle.

"Princess?" a guard questioned as she bolted past him and into town. Breathing hard, she ran down the street until she came to one of the older buildings. She didn't know how she knew that he would be there but somehow deep down Rapunzel knew that that was where she would find him. She slowed to a walk and looked towards the building that was once Eugene's home. Looking ahead she saw the figure of her almost husband standing at the front of the orphanage. Rapunzel knew that sneaking up on him would be a bad idea, him being a former thief and all. Even so, she walked up behind him and snaked her hands around his waist. She felt him jump and tense up, "Eugene, It's me," she whispered and he instantly calmed down lacing his hands with hers. She relaxed into him and any nerves that she had were gone. They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before Eugene spoke.

"Rapunzel, shouldn't you be in the palace getting ready?" he asked

"I had to make sure that you were alright," she answered and she heard him sigh.

"I'm terrified," she heard him whisper.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I've been waiting for this moment for the past 6 months, dreaming for the moment when I can become your husband… and I can't help but wonder, what if I'm not everything they expect me to be? What if, I mess up and everything is thrown into chaos?"

Feeling a sense of Déjà vu, she hugged him before whispering back to him, "Eugene, it doesn't matter what everyone else expects you to be, you are amazing just the way you are. Even if you mess up, it just proves that you are human. We're aloud to make mistakes." She heard him again sigh and she watched him look up at the orphanage.

"Everything started here," he whispered to her. "Who would have thought that someday I would be getting married to the most wonderful girl on the planet? The girl whose tower I just happened to hide in and fall in love with her in three days. The one and only girl that I would die for again just to make sure that she was free…" he trailed off and Rapunzel hugged him tighter. "Me- Eugene Fitzherbert- a poor boy, a kid with absolutely nothing, managed to win the heart of the Lost Princess heart."

"I love you Eugene Fitzherbert," she said after a moment. "I love you and only you. Nothing is ever going to change that. Even if you make a huge mistake." Another moment passed and she got an idea. "Eugene close your eyes for a second" she waved her hand in front of his face to make sure that he had done as she had asked. Satisfied, she removed her arms from around him and moved in front of him, keeping one hand on him at all times to let him know that she was still there. Dragging her hands up to the cuffs of his shirt she gently pulled him down and kissed him. After a moment, they broke apart and Rapunzel whispered, "I have to go back now, I will see you soon. I promise."

"Ok," he answered dejectedly "I will see you soon." His eyes were still closed but there was a smile on his lips. Giving him one more kiss, she left him standing there, and ran back to the palace to get ready.

xxXxx

"Well?" her mother questioned the second Rapunzel got into the room. Out of breath, the held up a finger to signal on moment as she caught her breath.

"Everything is alright, don't worry Mom, I took care of it," Rapunzel heaved. Elizabeth gave her daughter a skeptical look but then shrugged it off.

"Alright dear, let's get you ready," Elizabeth motioned for her daughter to come over to her so they could begin the long process of getting ready.

xxXxx

Rapunzel was so nervous that she could not sit still. They had arrived at the church a little early so there was some waiting around. This did nothing to help her nerves what so ever and when she heard her cue, Rapunzel walked out from behind the wall. Her father greeted her and offered his arm for her to hold. Smiling at him, she looked towards the front where the figure of her future husband stood. Eugene was beaming, his eyes never leaving hers. Suddenly she was right next to him, ready to join their lives together. "Dearly beloved," the priest began "We gather here today in honor to join this man and this princess in holy matrimony."

The wedding went off without a hitch. They had laughed a lot during the rehearsal but now they stood silently, secretly letting each other know that they were truly ready to commit to each other.

During the middle of the service the priest announced, "Now Eugene and Rapunzel have written their own vows. Eugene why don't you go over to the podium." Eugene gulped and then walked to the podium. Rapunzel saw him adjust his sleeves a nervous habit of his. She watched him take a deep breath before addressing the crowd before him

"I first met Rapunzel when I was running from the Captain of the Guard and Maximus. Deciding that the best way to avoid both of them, I climbed into a secluded tower using broken arrow heads to get up. The next thing I knew I was knocked out by a girl and her frying pan." The crowd laughed clearly amused by this. "Who would have thought, that she would have made a deal with me and after two days of crazy upside down adventures I would fall hard for the girl with seventy feet of long blond, magic hair?" Eugene smiled, getting lost in memories. "I loved the way she could charm a whole pub of Thugs into singing about their dreams. The way that she would light up at every single little thing that was new, making everything that I did with her fun. How she knows just what to say to help me when I am freaking out," Eugene looked over at her and she was smiling, tears that were threatening to spill in her now glistening green eyes. "I love how she was the one girl who I seemed unfazed by my charms and my good looks. But most of all I love how she was willing to sacrifice everything that she had in order to save me from a certain death. I am honored to be the lucky man that gets to stand by her side." He turned to her and with a smile, announced, "I love you Rapunzel." There was clapping as Eugene stepped away from the podium and she got up and gave him a huge hug.

And then it was her turn. She walked over to the podium, confident and turned to address the crowd. "Eugene Fitzherbert, when you first climbed into my tower I thought you were going to steal my hair. So, I did the only thing I thought to do, hit you with my frying pan." The crowd chuckled and she smiled to herself. "You showed me the world, when I was all locked up inside. You brought me to see the lanterns and brought me home and for that I thank you. I love how you are always there when I need you, whether it's after a nightmare, or after lessons." She turned and looked at him, "I love how you were willing to die, in order to grant my freedom although I wanted just the opposite. Thank you for being the one who climbed into my tower, and thank you, for allowing me to be the lucky one that gets to stand next to you forever. I love you Eugene Fitzherbert," she concluded and at the crowd's applause, it was Eugene's turn to get up and hug her.

"Alright you two, come over here," the priest said and both of them walked over. They exchanged rings and then waited, and waited, and waited for the priest to say his final words.

"Princess Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss you're bride" the priest said. Rapunzel could barely contain her excitement as Eugene cupped her cheek, smiling and together they leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife. There was a lot of whooping and cheering from the crowd when they broke apart. Leaning their heads together Rapunzel mouthed "I love you" to him and he did the same.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fitzherbert!" the priest had to shout over the roaring crowd. Together Rapunzel and Eugene made their way down the aisle towards their new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Ok! The kids are next! Please Review!  
><strong>

**Oh! I forgot to mention this: Idea's are welcome!]**


	6. Tornado Warning

**[A/N: Wow, so here is the next chapter and just a warning, it's my longest chapter yet! The Duckling Thugs are in this one, along with everyone else. Thank You for all of the Reviews and Favorites! Each one of them make my day a little better and motivate me to write more!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, never have, never will. The only ones that belong to me are the kids. Nothing else. Even the songs aren't mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tornado Warning<p>

The weather in Corona had been terrible the last few days. It seemed like it was always raining and when it wasn't, the winds were blowing incredibly hard so you couldn't go outside. Rapunzel was getting worried; she hadn't experienced something like this, being in a tower the first eighteen years of her life. In those days whenever it was windy like this, Gothel would close the doors of the windows. She looked out the balcony again. _Of all the weeks for Eugene to be gone_ she thought glancing over at their children who were playing, ignorant of their mother's growing worry. Eugene was out of the kingdom doing business with another kingdom called Greenhedge for her father, like the good son-in-law that he was. Normally she, Pascal and the kids would have gone with him, but he insisted that they stayed behind claiming that he would be home faster if he was by himself. There was a tug at her dress and she saw Annabelle standing next to her with a huge smile on her face. Pascal was perched on her head, with a smile just a big.

"Mama?" she began looking outside "Why is the sky look so angry?" Rapunzel chuckled to herself before picking up her five year old daughter. Pascal moved from Annabelle's head to Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Because it's getting ready to rain again," she answered looking at the kingdom. Annabelle's curiosity was like hers had been when she first got out of the tower. Always asking question that Rapunzel sometimes didn't have the answers for but she did her best to answer them.

"Mama, why are the trees blowing two different directions?" Annabelle asked again pointing at the forest of trees that were across the bridge. "Mama, why is there an ice cream cone coming down from the sky? Is it supposed to do that?"

"Um… no…" Rapunzel answered her face turning into a frown. _What's going on?_ Suddenly the sirens went off causing everyone to jump.

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR COVER!" someone was yelling and in an instant, the streets were crawling with people all scrambling to get to their houses. Suddenly a door slammed open behind Rapunzel and she saw a servant out of breath.

"Your Majesties, we need to get leave, now. Please come this way," she said taking nine-year-old Will by his hand. Rapunzel followed, Annabelle tightly held in her hands. Soon her mother and father had joined them.

"Mom, Dad, what's happening? Where are we going?" she asked them while trying to keep up with the servant.

"They are making it worse than it is…There is a tornado forming and we need to get somewhere safe before it touches the ground," her father answered as they neared the front.

"What's a tornado?" Rapunzel asked hating the sound of the word.

"Really violent winds that can tear up the strongest trees," her mother explained and Rapunzel gulped. She didn't like the sound of that.

"We need to get you somewhere safe. Somewhere secluded…" she heard her father mumble. "And we need to send word to Eugene, not to come back yet…"

"Dad, how about the tower," Rapunzel slowly asked loathing the very suggestion, and yet, it was secluded, the tornado could not harm them and it was their only other option. The dungeons were out of the question, since they had flooded from all of the rain and everywhere else left them exposed. She saw her father's face fall, thinking about it. They reached the front door where the carriage was waiting for them. Rapunzel looked back at the ice cream cone shaped cloud and saw that it was reaching lower and lower to the ground. She helped her children into the carriage when she realized who the people that were escorting them where.

"Oh, My, Well hello Princess, I must say that it's a pleasure to escort you," the man with the hook said and Rapunzel smiled.

"Hello again Hook-hand, Vladimir, Big Nose, but please, it's Rapunzel" she greeted before turning to her father. "Dad, were running out of time.

"Unfortunately it might be our only other option. Your mother and I are staying here to help the people, and as soon as you are gone we are going to send Maximus to Eugene with a note saying where you are. Please be careful!" William warned and gave his daughter a hug. Elizabeth joined them, whispering good luck to her. With one last look at her parents, Rapunzel climbed into the carriage and was joined by Big Nose. The carriage lurched forward and they were off, going down the now abandoned streets of Corona.

xxXxx

Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert was having a difficult day. The business plans were not going as expected and he had just spent the last hour arguing with his best friend King George D'Arci about the trading prices. They had both decided to take a break from politics and have some lunch which was where he was supposed to be. Instead he had decided to go back to the guest bedroom that he was staying in and collapse on the bed.

"Why can't things go the way that they were supposed to go?" he mumbled to himself closing his eyes. He had only closed them for a few minutes when there was a knock at his door. Sighing, he answered, "Come in," and an extremely worn out messenger came in.

"Sir, this just came for you, It's from Corona, Maximus delivered it," the messenger barely got the words out before Eugene grabbed the message from him. After reading it not once but twice, he swore.

"Could you please tell the King that I have to go home and we will finish this when I am certain that my family is safe?" Eugene asked as he rushed out of the room, leaving everything that he had behind. Reaching the front steps, he ran to Maximus and said, "Max we need to go, now." Maximus nodded, sensing the urgency in his voice and Eugene jumped onto his back. "Ok Max, let's see how fast you can run," and with that Max took off.

xxXxx

The journey didn't take too long and some more of the ducklings met them once they had neared the Snuggly Duckling. Annabelle and William had fallen asleep and were sleeping soundly on Rapunzel's lap and Pascal was sitting on the ledge staring out of the windows. They traveled in silence giving Rapunzel time to think.

_What the heck was I thinking, suggesting the tower? _She thought shaking her head. _I haven't been there since…. _She shook her head of the though trying to concentrate on something that wasn't her husband, but she found it nearly impossible. Suddenly the carriage stopped and Rapunzel saw the familiar green vines, hanging like a curtain from the rocks.

"Vladimir, are you sure that this was the way?" she heard Hook Hand ask.

"Yes, there should be a giant hole somewhere around here," she heard Vladimir answer. Rapunzel, realizing that she would have to tell them, called," It's behind the vines." She watched Hook Hand go over to the vines and moved them.

"Oh, thank you Rapunzel," he said motioning for Vladimir to guide the horses through the revealed hole. Rapunzel looked down the familiar hole seeing the light on the other side. Suddenly the carriage jerked and startling everyone inside.

"Sorry, there was a rock that we didn't see," Hook Hand called above them.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes before checking her wide awake children to see if they were alright.

"Mama, where are we?" Annabelle and Will asked her simultaneously. Before she could answer, they entered the light and Rapunzel found herself staring out the window, at the tower. _It looks so different! The vines have literally become the outer wall! The only thing that is the same is Gothel's cloak is still at the base of the tower _she thought as the carriage stopped and the door opened. Big Nose got out first followed by her children, but she remained frozen to her seat wishing that she had not suggested this place.

"Mom?" William asked poking his head back into the carriage and startling her. Rapunzel smiled at her son and got out. She grabbed the forgotten cloak and folded it over her arm.

"Now how are we supposed to get in here?" Guther asked looking at the tower. Rapunzel walked up the slight hill to the spot where the hidden doorway was. The blue flowers had grown and covered it again, but she easily found a hole that they all could fit into. By this point, the wind was beginning to pick up and Rapunzel quickly ushered her children inside. The thugs held the gap open for her as she climbed in and saw that her children were already halfway up the stairs.

"Mama, I don't like this place…" she heard Annabelle whimper at the top and Rapunzel raced to catch up. Emerging she saw that the inside of the tower still looked exactly the way she had remembered it. She felt Pascal give her an encouraging nudge and she smiled gratefully at the chameleon. Swallowing the lump that had rose in her throat, she comforted her daughter. The thugs were slowly making their way into the tower.

"Now, Annie, don't worry this place is not that bad," she said as she hugged her daughter. Spotting the broom against the wall, she got up and began sweeping. She hung up the cloak and suddenly a familiar song popped into her head. She couldn't remember the first few words to it, so she began humming it until the words came back to her.

"Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean

Polish and wax do laundry and mop and shine up

Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15" she sang and her daughter happily clapped while her son had taken the dust pan and helped his mother clean up the dust and the broken glass. The thugs, who were popping up one by one, were staring at her; smiles wide, remembering the girl that had stolen their hearts. She picked up the broken mirror before starting to sing again,

"And so I'll read a book

Or maybe two or three

I'll add a few new paintings

To my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit

And cook and basically

Just wonder when will my life begin?" she sang moving up the stairs and into her old bed room. There she began sweeping the floor and when she was all done she thought_ that looks better_. Will following her, she went back down stairs. All of the thugs had managed to get into the tower and Annabelle was playing with Vladimir's Ceramic Unicorns. Rapunzel smiled and looked around the tower again.

"Mom, what is this? Is this… hair?" she heard her son ask and she turned around. _Like father like son _she thought as her smile vanished when she saw her son kneeling next to her hair and next to him was something brownish-red. _It's the blood… _she realized and fought the lump that had arose in her throat. On the other side of him, was the glass shard the Eugene had used to cut her hair.

"Um, yes… it is," she answered walking over to him," Do you remember the story that had Flynn Rider and the girl with the magic hair?" he nodded excitedly; "Well this is her tower." Will's eyes grew wide, and she watched him comprehend what she just said.

"Really!" another voice asked and Rapunzel saw Annabelle walking over to her. She nodded and they both squealed running around the tower ignorant of the ending of the story. Seeing Hook Hand's concern and she gave him a reassuring smile. _They know the whole story; they demanded it out of us the second that they were released from prison.., and how could they not? Flynn Rider was standing next to me with the stupidest grin on his face._ Rapunzel watched her children run around her eyes eventually landing on her hair again. _I have an idea _she thought and taking the end of her hair, she climbed onto the ledge and tied the hair to it. With a yank, the seventy feet of brown hair was falling out of the tower and flowing in the wind and the rain. She also chucked the glass shard out of the window and tried to unsuccessfully wipe up the blood. Suddenly the wind blew into the tower causing rain water to spray everywhere on everything. Rapunzel slammed the window shut dripping wet.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked surveying the group. Everyone was wet and she couldn't help but laugh at how silly everyone looked. Soon everyone was joining in with her and they laughed for a good two minutes. It felt like the mood had been lifted and Rapunzel couldn't stop smiling. It didn't stop her from wishing that her husband was here. Suddenly Hook Hand burst into song,

"I'm malicious mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look

And my temper and my hook

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can't you see me on the stage performin' Mozart?

Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?

Yep I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show tune medley

Thank you 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream" Rapunzel was smiling as the rest of the thugs joined in

"He's got a dream

He's got a dream"

"See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem

Though I do like breaking femurs

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else I've got a dream" concluded Hook Hand and the thugs joined in humming. No one had noticed that it had stopped raining.

xxXxx

Eugene was nearing the tower soaking wet when he heard something that sounded like someone was singing a song or humming, one of the two. Getting through the cave, he decided that it was humming and it sounded familiar. Seeing the long waving brown hair he smirked as he got off a tired Maximus.

"Max I know that you don't want walk to another step but there is water over here for you to drink," Eugene said pulling on the reigns gently. Maximus staggered over to the stream and laid down. "Good boy, Thank you for getting us here so quickly." Maximus nickered softly before falling asleep and with that Eugene walked over to the hair and began to climb.

xxXxx

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes

And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes

And my goiter and my nose

I really wanna make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady?

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover not a fighter

'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream" Big Nose concluded with a smile. Annabelle and Will had started dancing together and Rapunzel was clapping and laughing at the same time.

"I've got a dream

(he's got a dream)

I've got a dream

(he's got a dream)"

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it dreaming

Like everybody else I've got a dream"

"Tor would like to quit and be a florist

Gunther does interior design

Ulf is into mime Attila's cupcakes are sublime

Bruiser knits Killer sews Fang does little puppet shows

And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns" Hook Hand sang smiling. Suddenly the doors to the window opened and Rapunzel gasped. Her husband was standing in the doorway of the window with the biggest smirk on his face. Without missing a beat he sang,

"I have dreams like you no really,

Just much more touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny" he got down off of the ledge,

"On an island that I own

With a family of my own"

Rapunzel collided with him and kissed him before he finished his line and their children groaned in disgust," Surrounded by enormous piles of strawberries"

She laughed before pulling him up and singing," I've got a dream

(she's got a dream)

I've got a dream

(she's got a dream)

I just wanna see my husband's smiling gleam

And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower

Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream" Then everyone joined in, singing

"She's got a dream

He's got a dream

They've got a dream

We've got a dream

So our differences ain't really that extreme

We're one big team

Call us brutal

Sick

Sadistic

And grotesquely optimistic

'cause way down deep inside we've got a dream

I've got a dream

I've got a dream

I've got a dream

I've got a dream

I've got a dream

I've got a dream

Yes way down deep inside I've got a dream

Yeah!" and with the conclusion, everyone cheered and began laughing. Rapunzel turned to face her husband who and she felt him release a sigh of relief. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and whispered, "I am so glad that you guys are alright" She gave him a reassuring smile before wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly, two something's collided with them and they saw their children hugging their father's legs. The sun also chose that moment to let its blaring rays of light shine into the room, momentarily blinding everyone.

"Well the weather is finally looking up," Hook Hand said causing everyone to laugh. "I think we can start heading back now" and everyone agreed. Slowly everyone began filing out until it was just Eugene, Pascal and her in the tower. The three people who changed the most while in the tower. An idea popped into Rapunzel's head and she shut the secret entry way.

"Rapunzel what are you doing?" Eugene asked as she stooped down to pick up Pascal and place him on her shoulder. She smiled and motioned for him to come over.

"We are going out another way," she said grabbing the hanging hair, she saw him smile and grasp onto the hair that had once been attached to her head. Together they gave to room one last look.

"So much has changed since we were last here," she whispered Eugene wrapped a free hand around her and then she felt it, like someone was staring at her. Staring intently around the room, she found no other presence besides her husband, Pascal and herself. She shook her head to shake the feeling and looked back at Eugene. Worry lines had appeared on his perfect face and she smiled at him. "Don't worry. Everything is alright. It just amazes me how much time I actually spent in here, and how much I would have missed if you had never climbed into the tower." She heard him chuckle and when she looked at him he kissed her.

"I love you," he proclaimed

"And I love you," she answered hugging him. She noticed that Pascal had turned a shade of red and she laughed. "You would think that he would be used to it by now…" and Eugene laughed.

"Come one Rapunzel, Let's go home," he said and with that they slid down her hair, awing their children and went home.

Little did Rapunzel know there was someone who had been watching them in the tower, hidden like the ghost that she was. And if Rapunzel had listened carefully she would have heard the soft lullaby,

"Flower, gleam, and glow…"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: please don't kill me... it's all part my plan... So please Review!]**


	7. New Trainees

**[A/N: Hey Everyone! Here is the latest chapter! Thank you for the reviews and for everyone reading this. It means a lot to me. Now without further ado, Enjoy]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, just Annabelle, Will and a certain man that is introduced, oh I guess that includes the people from the neighboring kingdoms too. END OF STORY!**

* * *

><p>New Trainee<p>

William Eugene Fitzherbert was not having one of the best of days. He didn't sleep well last night resulting in sleeping in this morning, concentrating on lessons was out of question and he was being forced to attend the ceremony that welcomed the new Guard Trainees. Something that he truly did not wish to attend because all they did was show off their skills and then get their assignments. The castle was full of people from neighboring kingdoms who had come to honor the new guards and welcome the old ones. To him, the whole thing seemed stupid and pointless and yet here he was standing in front of his mirror, putting on the outfit that his mother picked out for him.

"Will!" a voice of someone he knew very well from the other side of his door called from the other side of his door.

"Mother," he answered and the door swung open revealing his whole family. "Annie, Dad" he nodded to each of them before noticing the smallest of his family, "Pascal." He squibed from his spot on his mother's shoulders.

"Are you almost ready?" Rapunzel asked as he finished buttoning up his vest. he nodded fumbling with his cravat. Eugene's hands were over his in a second and Will let his hands drop so his father could tie it.

"Big brother, do I look pretty?" his seven year old sister asked him twirling in front of him. She had on her favorite blue dress that matched perfectly with her mid-back length brown hair and brought out her green eyes. He supposed his mother had pinned some of her hair back so it framed her face.

"Of course you look beautiful little sister," he answered and she smiled shyly at him.

"See, I told you that he would say that!" Eugene said placing one of his hands on Will's shoulders.

"Now, let's go down there before they start the ceremony without us." And with that, Will watched his father offer his arm to his mother and he did the same thing for Annabelle. His sister giggled and placed her hand on his arm.

"Rapunzel really, why does the frog have to sit on my shoulder?" he heard his father ask and Will saw the pet in question had moved from his mother's shoulder to his fathers.

"Because, You love me?" Rapunzel answered, not bothering to correct the frog comment that Eugene had made. Will saw his father shake his head and together they followed their parents down the hall, past the bustling servants, stopping in front of the huge door that lead to the court yard. Will watched his mother signal the man to announce their arrival.

"Presenting her Royal Highness Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert, her husband, Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert and their children William and Annabelle."

There were trumpets, a fanfare, and doors opening into the court yard. All eyes were on them, conversation ceased, waiting, watching like hawks for the first mistake. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife. Together, Will walked behind his parents to the seats next to his grandparents, taking care not to let his sister trip. They walked towards the royalty box which was located furthest from the ground so that they could see everything. Once seated, the room became loud as people began to converse once again and the air became calm once again. Eugene began conversing with a family friend Demetri Coswelth who was the king from the neighboring kingdom, while Rapunzel conversed with Demetri's wife named Victoria.

"My that was quite a stir," his grandmother chuckled to herself and Will smiled as his sister and her best friend Samantha had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Suddenly his grandfather stood up and proclaimed, "My fellow friends, on behalf of Corona, I would like to thank you for coming today. As you all know this is a great big deal to the Guards and the new trainees so without further ado, let the ceremony commence." And with that, the trumpets began their fanfare and the procession of the Guards commenced.

xxXxx

"Mom? Can I please go and watch from the ground? Samantha and I want to watch the archery torment," Annabelle asked shifting from foot to foot.

"Well, I suppose so, but please be careful," Rapunzel said carefully and Annabelle gave her a smile before her friend grabbed her hand and dragging her to the front.

"Ouch! Sammy! Not so hard!" she said trying not to yell as they made their way to the front.

"Sorry, but I really want to see the men!"Samantha said as they reached the gate at the front. "Aw, it's all muddy here!"

"That's nothing," Annabelle said as she stepped onto the mud to look over the gate.

"Annabelle, what are you doing? You'll get dirty!" Samantha exclaimed. _Clearly she doesn't have a father like dad_ Annabelle thought rolling her eyes at her friend.

"No worries!" Annabelle said and turned her head to watch the men. She heard Samantha groan and then soon she was right next to her. "See, I told you it wasn't that bad."

"no, it's disgusting, a lady should not be doing this," her friend remarked and Annabelle frowned.

"Samantha, you're overreacting, well just clean up later," Annabelle said turning her eyes once again to look over the vast array of men. Her eyes rested on one boy in particular since he was shorter than most of the men there. His blond hair was shifting slightly in the calm wind as he took aim at the target. She noticed how his eyes never shifted away from the target, no matter how many distractions went on around him. Then he smirked and fired the arrow into the center of the target. The crowd cheered and he bowed before his eyes met hers. Annabelle looked away, blushing not intending to get caught.

"Annie?" she heard Samantha ask and suddenly a dark shadow was cast over her and she looked up. _He's right in front of me!_ Her mind thought as her eyes grew wide.

"Your highness," he said holding out a flower for her. Annabelle's mind didn't register what was going on, having gone into shock. It wasn't until Samantha elbowed her in the side that she took the flower.

"Oh, sorry, Thank you very much," she shyly said. He bowed and went back to the center of the court yard. Suddenly she heard her father calling her and Samantha. _Aw, man!_ Annabelle thought as she turned around. Her father was motioning to her to come back to where they were sitting and he had a very stern face. Her mother was giving him a weird look and Will mirrored the expression that her father had. Regrettably she obeyed and Samantha followed her back.

"Who was that man talking to you?" he asked as soon as they were in ear shot.

"I don't know his name," Annabelle answered as a look of realization crossed her mother's features.

"Eugene," her mother began placing a hand on his. He looked at her and Annabelle watched them communicate without saying anything. Finally her father sighed and told them to sit back here since the ceremony was almost done, and the new trainees were going to be sworn in. Reluctantly, Annabelle sat down next to her friend and watched the man, playing with the flower that he had given her. The announcer had started calling names and presenting to them their new sleeping quarters and equipment for their training. After what seemed like forever, her mysterious man was next in line.

"New trainee Garrett Fyall, age 8, son of Louis and Abigail Fyall has one sister named Emma and a newborn brother Oliver. Top of the class in every weapon except the frying pan and sword. You will be sleeping with the rest of the trainees but you will have a very special assignment. Good Luck young trainee. Please go talk with you captain" And with that Garrett was off to the table that contained their assignments. Annabelle's eyes followed him as he grasped the assignment. She couldn't read his face as he read it and looked up at her. she smiled at him but he turned around and walked away. For the rest of the ceremony, he didn't make eye contact with her and once it was over Annabelle couldn't find him.

For the rest of the evening, Annabelle wondered about Garrett and she put the flower that he had given her in her hair. She was in her room when someone knocked and she called them in. her mother appeared and asked if they could talk.

"What's wrong Mom?" Annabelle asked as Rapunzel sat down on the bed.

"Oh Annie, nothing is wrong, I was just wondering who it was you were talking to and who gave you the flower," her mother said running her fingers through Annabelle's hair. Almost instantly Annabelle grabbed her hairbrush and gave it to her mother. Rapunzel smiled and began brushing as Annabelle told her what happened.

"He was really nice mom! Why was dad glaring at him?" she finished as her mother put the brush down.

"Honey, your father is just being your father. And your father is very… protective of you," her mother sighed.

"Protective?"

"He wants to keep you safe," Rapunzel explained taking her hair and braiding it. Annabelle sighed.

"But Mom, I am a seven year old girl, what does he think I am going to do? I barely even know him and I think that we could be great friends that's all," Annabelle asked

"Honestly I have no idea; your father is just being your father. All he wants to do is keep you safe," Rapunzel shrugged finishing the braid.

"I know, It's just frusturating sometime that Dad dosen't think that I can take care of myself,"Annabelle sighed as Rapunzel pulled her back into her arms.

"Honey, give him some time, I'm sure that he will come through, but if you want, you, me, and Pascal could go grab something to tie him up and make him see our ways," Rapunzel said and Annabelle laughed shaking her head no. "No? Alright, fine, but if you want I could go talk to him for you."

"You know what mom? Thanks but it's ok. I'm sure that just like you said, he will come around," Annabelle said smiling.

"You are truly your father's daugther," Rapunzel said as Annabelle leaned up to grab part of her blanket.

Well I am glad that we figured that one out." Annabelle smiled hugging her mother in thanks.

"I love you Annie" Rapunzel said.

"And I love you too mom" Suddenly there was a knock and an awkward guard came into the room.

"Princess Rapunzel, there was a strange woman standing outside of the door and I thought that you should know,"

"Strange woman?" her mother asked clearly confused.

"Red dress, black hair, black cloak, she kept saying something like 'mother knows best' I don't know, it was weird." The guard said staring at the floor.

Annabelle saw her mother freeze for a moment before dismissing the guard. "Mom?" she asked, snapping her mother out of her trance.

"It's nothing," she said smiling, standing up and smoothing her dress, a habit that Annabelle meant that she was nervous. "Good Night Annabelle," and with that she walked out.

"Ok that was weird," Annabelle murmured, blowing out her bedside candle and falling asleep.

xxXxx

After saying goodnight to her daughter, Rapunzel past back and forth in the hallway thinking, _What does this mean?_

* * *

><p><strong>[Dun-dun-duh! Anyways, I hope you liked this latest instalment, Please review, becuase Reviews are raves and food for my starving motivation. ]<strong>


	8. Frying Pan Lessons

**[A/N: Oie, an update? Yes, an update and it's earlier than it normal! So here it is, Chapter Eight. A shout out to all of story alerters and reviewers... you know who you are! Another thing, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 comes out tomorrow and I am going to see the midnight showing... which is why this is updating now. Anyways, I'm rambling...**

**Now without further ado, Frying Pan Lessons!]**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. Garrett and the Kids are mine but that's it.**

* * *

><p>Frying Pan Lessons<p>

"Dad, why did you drag all of us out here again?" twelve-year-old Will complained as he and his eight-year-old sister followed Eugene outside into the court yard. Glancing back at his children, Eugene smiled as he led them to the middle of the court yard where two figures were waiting and a bunch of frying pans. Growing closer, Will saw that the two figures were the Maximus and the one person in the whole kingdom that Will hated, the new trainee named Garrett. He glanced at Annabelle and saw that she was beaming at her best friend. _Why the heck is he here? I thought that Dad hated him too? _Will thought as Will rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Eugene and the frying pans.

"Dad, what's with the Frying Pans?" Will heard Annabelle ask voicing exactly what was running through his mind. Will watched as a smile grew on Eugene's face.

"Today, you are going to learn how to fight with frying pans," Eugene said proudly as if it was the most common sense thing in the world. Both Will and Annabelle glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. It took them a minute to realize that they were the only ones laughing and upon looking at Eugene's face they stopped immediately.

"Y-you're serious?" Annabelle gasped in between breaths, and Eugene nodded.

"Yes, It helped both me and your mother at some point in the past," Eugene said glancing at Maximus who looked at him with amusement. "It also helped Flynn Rider."

"Like the one story about the girl in the tower?" Annabelle asked fascinated, and her eyes wide. Will chuckled to himself remembering the countless times that Eugene had told him that story. Will and Annabelle had never heard the ending because they both had a habit of falling asleep around the part that they convince the horse to not capture the thief, Will knew the part that Annabelle was referring to.

"Yes dear, just like that Flynn," Eugene smiled clearly amused picking up the frying pans and handing one to each of them. "Now to pair you off… Annabelle go with Maximus," Will smirked as Annabelle sent a disappointed scowl towards Eugene, who pretended not to notice, "And Will go with Garrett"

"And who will be sparring with me?" another voice asked all of them turned around. Rapunzel stood smirking and holding a blanket while Eugene's face paled.

"Well, I guess that would be me," he said but then a smile grew on his face "You sure that you remember how?"

Rapunzel took his frying pan and flipped it with one hand behind her back, "Well, the last time I did this, I believe I was knocking a certain someone out for the second time," and threw it to Eugene. He caught it and his jaw dropped. Will heard Annabelle chuckling but then she quickly changed it into a cough when Eugene looked at her.

"Come on Eugene, remind me how to do this," she mockingly pleaded and Will watched as Eugene ran a hand through his hair smiling.

"Ok, you're on Blondie, but are you sure that you could handle the fact that I beat you?" Eugene taunted taking the frying pan that Annabelle offered him. _Blondie? What kind of nickname is that? Mom's hair is not blond… _ Will thought as he opened the blanket for Annabelle to sit on. Maximus laid down behind them so they had something to lean on. Garrett was going to sit on the grass but when Annabelle glared at him and patted the spot next to her, Will did as she asked. Will scooted farther away from them glaring, while watching his parents.

"Are you sure that you can handle the fact that I will have beaten you?" Rapunzel taunted right back.

"Oh, confident are we?"

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Well we shall have to see about that," and with that Rapunzel made her first attack which Eugene dodged with ease. Silently laughing at his parents, Will watched with fascination as his parents took turns coming at each other and somehow managing to dodge or block the said attacks with ease.

Soon, Rapunzel was beginning to pant and Eugene was sweating as they stared at each other daring the other to make the next move. Will was sitting on the balls of his feet anticipating their next move. Finally Rapunzel flinched and Eugene took the opportunity to swing the frying pan at her. The next thing that Will knew was the frying pan was flying and Eugene was on the ground at the mercy of Rapunzel.

"Ha!" she panted the frying pan pointing at Eugene's throat.

"How about two out of three?" Eugene asked mockingly and Rapunzel held the pan closer to his throat. Will stared at Rapunzel, his jaw wide opened, _How did she…_ Will though trying to put two and two together. Will looked over at Annabelle and Garrett and saw that they had a similar expression on their faces. The only one who didn't seem surprise by this was Maximus. _Figures, that horse isn't surprised by anything_ Will thought returning his gaze back to his parents.

"Well Mr. Fitzherbert, I have beaten you, once again" Rapunzel panted helping Eugene up.

"Dear, how did you-"Eugene began but Rapunzel shushed him.

"A woman never reveals her secrets," she said and with that she walked off leaving three very confused children and an ego demolished husband in her wake. The only one who didn't seemed confused was Maximus who was smirking, enjoying the humiliation that Rapunzel just gave Eugene.

"Whoa, dad, that was AWESOME!" Annabelle shrieked in Will's ear, balling he hands into fist and brining them close to her chest. Eugene seamed to recover, stood up and turned to the children.

"Alright, well let's see what you learned from that. Get into your assigned pairs, but do your best not to injure each other." Eugene said glaring at his son and Will smirked trying his best to look innocent. _Oh, I'll be good; I'll beat him with one hand behind my back, just like mom._ Will thought as Will faced Garrett.

Soon they were fighting and Will found himself eating his words as Garrett dodged each of his blows. Over the past year, Garrett either had practiced swordsmanship or was a really fast learner. Both of them were soaked with sweat and their blows were getting sloppy. Glancing over at his sister, Will saw Eugene teaching Annabelle a move to use against Maximus. Studying it while somehow still fighting Garrett, he smirked. _I wonder_ Will though blocking another blow and with a smile Will waited for the opportune moment. Then Will saw it and executed the move perfectly. Garrett was on the ground and Will's frying pan was aimed at his throat.

"Ha!" Will said huffing his vision faltering and the last thing he heard before blacking out was Annabelle yelling his name.

xxXxx

"… Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine," a voice singing the lullaby that was calling him out of his sub consciousness. Forcing his eyelids to open, Will saw his mother sitting next to him and he smiled, realizing that it had been her singing the lullaby.

"Mom?" Will croaked trying to sit up. Rapunzel immediately helped him, worry visible on her face. "Mom, I'm fine don't worry. What happened?"

"You and Garrett got dehydrated doing all of that sparing. Your father carried you and Garrett into the castle freaking out. He demanded me to get the doctor saying something about you two pushing yourselves during practice," she answered pointing to the other side of him. Will looked and saw Annabelle sitting and talking with Garrett. Eugene was standing over by the window, but started walking over seeing that Will was awake.

"Will, are you alright?" Eugene asked concern etched in his voice. Will nodded and saw the relief spread onto his father's face. "Well that's good." Will was about to ask something when someone slammed into him.

"You idiot!" Annabelle exclaimed hugging him very tightly, "What do you think you were doing?"

"Annie," Will tried to cut in but she kept going.

"Garrett thought that he had somehow pushed you to hard or something, he was so freaked out," Annabelle exclaimed and then said significantly quieter "…. Please, don't do that to me again, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Annie," Will said stroking Annabelle's hair. Annabelle sighed and broke away from the hug and ran next to Garrett. Will felt a surge of brotherly protectiveness run through him and he thought _good nothing has changed._ He would still hate his sister's best friend for reasons that he could never explain and Annabelle would still like Garrett, even if she doesn't realize it yet.

At that point the doctor came over and declared him right as rain. Will stood up and with his family walked out of the room. Soon after Garrett excused himself and went back to the training hall. Once gone Eugene asked them, "Well I believe that we've had enough lessons for today… who is hungry?"

"ME!" Annabelle screeched momentarily causing Will to go deaf before slightly raising his hand.

"Well then, let's go!" Eugene said and Annabelle took off with Will right behind her. "I'll make lunch or dinner… whichever it is now." Eugene called after them as they rounded the corner.

Rapunzel stared at him, suspicion rising in her face as Eugene turned to look at her.

"What?" Eugene asked her and she smiled.

"Dear, you can't cook, at all," she pointed out leaning up against him and placing her hands on his chest.

"Oh, well I was going to harass Ferdi to do it for me," Eugene answered mockingly rapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss. They stood there for a moment before Rapunzel broke the kiss.

"Ferdinand," she corrected automatically but then she felt like someone was watching them. She turned around letting her eyes wander behind them. For a split second she could have sworn that she heard "Mother knows best," and she thought she saw the hem of a black and yellow cloak. Though when she blinked it was gone and it was dead silent. _Maybe I am just imagining things_ she thought but continued to stare.

"Rapunzel?" she heard him asked her and she shook her head. _Ok, maybe it's nothing_ she thought and turned to look at her husband.

"No, it's nothing," she mumbled and then began to run ahead of him, "Race you to the kitchen?" she asked and ran hearing his footsteps behind her. She knew that her husband wasn't going to let her off so easily and eventually she would have to tell her husband about the mysterious woman's visit soon but right now, she didn't want to worry him. She heard him come up besides her and reached for his hand as they rounded the corner, disappearing from sight.

xxXxx

It was only when they were gone that the ghostly figure of Mother Gothel stepped out from behind the column, looking exactly the same as she had all of those years ago; the same black hair, the same red dress and cape, and the same piercing silver eyes staring after the woman who had once been her flower. "So the Princess married the Thief…" she mused a mischievous smile appearing on her face. A plan began forming into her mind, a plan to take back her flower for herself. Rapunzel may not be the magic flower but she was still her flower. _That thief, he doesn't deserve her!_ she though anger seeping through her veins. _She is MY flower and she belongs to me. I only bathed and changed and nursed her! She was raised by me, not that woman she calls mother!_ Sweeping up her cape, she sang softly, "Mother, knows, best," and disappeared from sight with a poof.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: And with that, the plot thickens, plans evolve, and complications arise! Please Review!]**


	9. Best Friends

**[A/N: Hey! Sorry for the slow update. I had a completely differrent chapter outlined but this plot bunny wouldn't go away. Don't worry you'll see it next chapter. A big shot out to the reviewers! THANK YOU! I am extreamly nurvous about this chapter but I wont spoil it for you. You'll have to read it yourself.]**

**Disclaimer: eheeheehehehe... no. I don't own them. Annabelle, Garrett and Will (Who is absent for the moment) are mine... oh and the Gramatical Mistakes.-**

* * *

><p>Best Friends<p>

"GARRETT FYRALL!" ten-year-old Annabelle shouted as she opened the door to her best friend's room. Twelve-year-old Garrett fell behind his bed, surprised as he tried to get on his shirt.

"Annabelle?" he asked as he swiftly buttoned his shirt and got up to look at her. She was wearing one of her long, green dresses and her brown boots that she had gotten from her father the Christmas before. In her arms, she held her purple cloak and a basket.

"Well come on lazy bones. We're going to town!" she commanded placing her free hand on her hip.

"Wait, why are we going to town?" he asked her as he searched his room for his brown vest.

"Because it's almost Christmas!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That means Christmas shopping! I have to get gifts for my Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Dad, Will and… one other person"

Finding his brown vest, he tugged it on before asking her, "Princess, it's not that I don't want to go with you, but why me?

Annabelle shifted from foot to foot. "How many time must I tell you, call me Annabelle!" she scolded him before answering his question. "Well, Grandpa and Grandma are ruling the kingdom, Mom and Dad are doing something with my uncles, and Will is being annoying. So, naturally, I thought of you," she said counting off on her fingers before clapping them behind her back and smiling. Suddenly a though stuck her and her smile wiped off of her face. "You aren't busy right? I mean Mom won't let me go into town by myself and I figured that since you are a trainee that this could be good for you…" she trailed off tucking a strand of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear.

"Annabelle, I am never too busy for a friend, especially you. I don't have anything going on today, so I am all yours," he answered taking her hand in his.

"Cool, that means that we could go all over town!" she giggled excitedly relishing the feeling of her hand in his. They stayed like that for a few moments until Garrett cleared his throat.

"Um, Princess, I need to get my coat"

"Hun?" Annabelle asked, the previous comment had not registered in her head "Oh… yeah…" awkwardly she released his hand and said "Sorry." He smiled at her before turning around to grab his coat and some money.

"Alright, let's go!" he said pulling on the coat and walking back to her.

"Great let's go!" she said and took off running with Garrett right behind her.

Every single shop in Corona was hopping and the streets were busier than ever. To Annabelle and Garrett, it wasn't much of a surprise as they walked through the gates of the palace and nodded to the nearby Guard. Snow was steadily falling and as they walked Garrett noticed that it was landing in her hair making her look very cute.

"Man, this place gets busier and busier every year!" Annabelle acknowledged as they walked down the street, not bothering to put up her hood to hide her identity. As they walked past the fountain, Garrett noticed that the guard that was stationed there was not paying attention to the world around him. Instead he was involved in some rather serious smooching.

"Yeah," he agreed, her comment finally registering in his head as he tore his eyes away from the man, taking mental notes to remember what he looked like. Silently vowing to report him, he turned to his best friend and asked, "So what are you getting everyone?"

"Um… well… I'm getting Grandpa a getting a scarf, Grandma is getting one of those pretty combs from the beach shop, Mom wants new paint so I'm going to give her that, Dad needs a new pair of gloves since he wore his old ones out, and Will is getting a scarf too," she said as she counted them off on her fingers. She did not mention the fact that she was going to get something for Garrett too otherwise it would ruin the surprise.

"Wow," Garrett laughed "You have put a lot of thought in to this," he admired.

"Well, besides their birthdays, Christmas is the only other time that I am aloud to give everyone presents," Annabelle explained shrugging her shoulders. Together they wove through the crowds getting closer to their first destination. The town's people immediately recognized their princess and bid her hasty afternoons as they rushed to do their shopping. Some of these people cut Garrett off from his friend and each time he thought that he was going to lose her.

"Annabelle wait!" he called after her retreating back. She turned around to find his face turning a shade of red that she didn't know existed and his extending hand. "So we don't lose each other" he explained and she gladly laced their fingers together.

"G-good idea," she stuttered blushing too and trying not to look him in him in the eye as they continued walking. Growing closer to the shop, Garrett noticed that they were getting weird looks from the town's people and could he blame them? He, a Guard Trainee, was holding the hand of the Princess of Corona. It was not a common everyday occurrence! Although to him she was worth it. Yes he was only twelve and totally way too young to be thinking about any of this, but he was already falling for his best friend. Annabelle was blissfully unaware of all of this as they reached the shop and dragged him in.

After about fifteen minutes of her eyeing just about everyone in the store, some more than once, which he noted, she finally decided on a blue comb with three pink flowers along the edge. Garrett noticed that she was staring longingly at another comb that was green and had one big hibiscus on it. He decided then and there to get it for her… he just needed an opening.

"Hey Garrett, I have to go to the bathroom," Annabelle said jerking him out of his thoughts

"Oh, ok. Thank you for sharing. I'll be here," he said giving her a smile. She smiled back and disappeared behind the rack. Moving quickly, Garrett bought the comb and hid it in his coat before she could see it. He smiled secretly to himself trying to picture the look that she would have on her face.

"Alright let's go," Annabelle said suddenly reappearing at his side causing him to jump. "Are you alright?" she asked noticing the jump.

"y-yeah," he answered trying to calm his beating heart.

After that, Annabelle willingly held out her hand to him and dragged him to another shop to buy the scarves and gloves. After another fifteen minutes she got brown gloves for her father, a purple and yellow scarf for her grandfather and a blue and black scarf for Will.

"Hey Annabelle, I've got to go to the bathroom. Stay in here please," he said. She gave him a thumb up and he turned to walk towards the bathroom.

"Ok…. And…. Door's shut!" Annabelle whispered as she watched him go. "Now to find him a gift…." She wanted it to be special so gloves and scarves were out of the question. That left a hat, a shirt or a pair of pants, but she didn't know what size he was in the latter two objects… so that left her hats. Knowing that she didn't have a lot of time, she searched through the hat rack but they were all too thick or too thin. Suddenly she found it sitting on the counter. Picking it up she noticed that it wasn't too thick or thin and it was his favorite color, Green. Smiling, she bought it and shoved it into her bag.

"Ah, there you are!" Garrett's voice sounded from behind her and she jumped. "Are you ok?"

Feeling slightly déjà vu, she answered, "Yep, never better," and began trying to calm her beating heart. "I'm all done except for the paint for my mother."

"Ok, let's go do that then," Garrett said and sub consciously; Annabelle slipped her hand into his. They went to the paint shop to buy her mother they paint and by the time they reached the fountain, the sun was setting.

"Wow, were we really gone for that long?" Annabelle asked sitting down, grateful for a place to rest her feet.

"I'm not surprised, it was pretty late in the afternoon when we started," Garret observed. They sat in silence until Annabelle's stomach gave a tremendous growl. She blushed and Garrett found it cute.

"I'm sorry," she said as he stood up.

"Wait here, I'm sure that you won't be eating dinner for at least another hour or so, I'm going to get some food," he said. Annabelle was about to protest but he pressed a finger to her lips. "It's for me too." She fell silent and he took that as his cue to go.

Ten Minutes later and he still wasn't back. Annabelle was getting uneasy since the night men had already started making the rounds on the candle post. "He should have been back by now," she mused quietly. Suddenly a dark shadow overcast her and she looked up into the face of a man.

"E-excuse me, little miss, are you lost?" he asked breathing on her face. Annabelle had to choke back tears as she smelled something that she had only smelled at her uncle's tavern, Alcohol.

"Um, no, I'm waiting for a friend," she answered trying to get away from the man.

"Aw, come on little miss, I won't hurt you,' he slurred grabbing her arm. She tried to get out of his grasp while trying to remember all of the training her father had given her. It wasn't working and neither was trying to think straight.

"Please, let me go," she said sounding braver than she felt. "I really can't go with you." She tried to get out of his grasp again but all it seemed to do was make him mad.

"NO! You're coming with me!" he growled and slapped her. Annabelle shut her eyes to try to shut out the pain.

"Please," she whimpered tears threatening to come out.

"Princess Annabelle!" someone yelled and with a quick glance around, she saw that it was Garrett. Oh yeah, she was the princess… The man dropped her arm like it was a spider and Garret knocked him out in one swift movement. Instantly Annabelle fell into his arms quivering as all of the 'what if's' ran through her head. "Annabelle, let me see," he asked bending down to her level and turned the raw cheek towards him. She felt him brush his finger over the cheek and she tried not to flinch.

"Can we go back to the castle? Please?" she asked quietly and he nodded. Annabelle grabbed her bags and clutched Garrett's arm. They walked back swiftly and once they were back inside of the palace gates Annabelle visibly relaxed. She was safe again.

xxXxx

They stood in front of the doors that lead to the study and after a few heart beats, Annabelle gripped the door and opened it. The room was silent, aware of the new arrivals. Rapunzel was the first to recover asking, "Annabelle?" Almost instantly a new wave of feelings rushed over Annabelle as she ran to her mother's side.

"Mr. Fitzherbert, my I speak to you and the King?" Garrett requested. The men glanced at each other and Annabelle before following him out the door leaving Rapunzel and the Queen with Annabelle.

Once the door shut, Rapunzel wasted no time in questioning her daughter. "Annie, what happened?" I thought that you were going into town. Why is your cheek all red? Why-"

"Rapunzel, give the child a chance to breath," Queen Elizabeth chuckled. Annabelle shot her grandmother a grateful look before taking a deep breath and retold the day's events.

When she got to the part about the drunken man, both women visibly twitched and were rendered speechless. Annabelle quickly told them about Garrett's heroics and they relaxed.

"Honestly Mom, It could have been a lot worse, but I am fine," she concluded "I just wanted to tell you guys so that you didn't jump to the wrong conclusion."

"Honey, you don't need to be brave for us. It's ok to be scared. We aren't going to love you any less," Rapunzel said gently. Annabelle suddenly became very interested in the floor, tears threatening to spill again.

"Mom, I was so scared. I thought he was going to take me away from you guys, like how Gothel took you away from Grandma and Grandpa."

"Oh sweetie, that's never going to happen, and if it did, your father and I would tear this kingdom apart to get you back." Rapunzel said pulling Annabelle into her arms.

"And your grandfather and I would be right behind them," Elizabeth said pulling both Rapunzel and Annabelle into her arms. The sat there for a moment before Annabelle asked, "Are all men like that man when they grow up?" She knew that it was a stupid question but she had to ask. She heard both women trying to suppress a giggle before Rapunzel answered, "No and you above all else should know that. You have so many men in your life, especially your father, your best friend and brother."

"That's true," Annabelle laughed and the two women joined her not hearing the door open or seeing William and Eugene walk in.

"I bet their laughing at us," Eugene whispered to the older man.

"There is absolutely no denying it. We should bow out gracefully before they notice, so we can preserve some of our dignity." William whispered back and together the two gentle men turned their backs to the women and began walking out.

"Dad! Grandpa!" Annabelle called after them, her laughter finally dying down. Both men visibly flinched and turned to look at each other.

"Well Fitzherbert, It's been nice knowing you," the King said holding out his hand to Eugene.

"Same here," he answered shaking the hand and they turned around.

"So Honey, what were you guys talking about?" William asked as they reached where the women were sitting.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Elizabeth said teasingly. Both men glanced at each other gulping.

"Well, there goes our dignity," Eugene whispered and William chuckled before noticing his granddaughter glancing around him. Realizing that she was looking for the young man that was with them, he smiled at her.

"He went to his room to pack. He's going home tomorrow," William said as Annabelle's eyes widened.

"Oh, but I have to give him his Christmas present!" she gasped before grabbing the bag and rushing out of the room leaving four very amused adults behind her.

xxXxx

"Garrett! Are you in here?" Annabelle called into his room completely out of breath. She saw his head pop up and give her a warm smile.

"Come on in," he called trying to pick up a pile of books. Annabelle rushed over to help him as Garrett threw her a grateful look. "Thanks." He set the books down. "Now what can I do for you Annabelle?" Blushing now, she held out the bag in front of her and he took it. "Oh… Annabelle," he gasped upon opening it. "Thank you and it's my favorite color too!" He put it on and she smiled. "Oh! Here…" he held out a bag that was on his bed "For you" She opened the gift.

"Oh, Garrett! It's Beautiful!" she said holding up the comb and kissing him on his nose. She gathered up some of her hair and put it in. "How does it look?" she asked twirling around. Garrett laughed taking a strand of her hair and running it through his fingers.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. Suddenly they were aware how close they were standing. Annabelle moved to backup but Garrett stopped her.

"Garrett wha-"began Annabelle but she was cut off by him leaning his head down and kissing her on her lips. By instinct, Annabelle's eyes fluttered close and her arms wrapped around his waist. When they broke apart, they were smiling. "Happy Christmas Garrett," she said and he let her go. Annabelle couldn't stop smiling as she went to his door with him following her.

"Happy Christmas Annabelle," he whispered giving her one more kiss before closing the door. Annabelle walked away failing to notice the lingering shadow behind her.

"Hm… now that was interesting," Gothel mused as she watched the young girl. "That boy could ruin everything that I have been working for…" she began angrily but then she stopped as a new plan formed into her mind. "Or he could be the key to everything!" Smiling to herself she disappeared to make new plans.

* * *

><p><strong>[Well what did you think? Please let met know in a review! (Oh and Question I was going to have a converstaion take place between Annabelle and Pascal and it happens after this. Should I? Or do I just go on with the next chapter?)]<strong>


	10. Confiding in a Chameleon

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. With so many things happening... it would have just sounded like a lot of excuses. Anyways, here's the next instalment.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Un-hun, yeah, no. Pascal makes an appearance in this one!**

* * *

><p>Confiding in a Chameleon<p>

"Happy Christmas Annabelle," he whispered giving her one more kiss before closing the door. Annabelle's face was a red as a tomato as she walked back to her room. "Did that really just happen?" she was constantly asking herself as she touched her fingers to her lips for the millionth time. Opening the door to her room, Annabelle fell down onto her bed, still unable to comprehend what had just happened.

_Three Days Later_

Annabelle collapsed onto her bed grateful to finally have some time to herself and her thoughts. Garrett had been on her mind constantly the past couple of days intruding her thoughts as he pleased. It didn't help that every time his name crossed her mind their kiss did too. _Oh Garrett, _she thought _I miss you. I wish I could talk to you right now. I could really use some perspective right now..._

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't feel the tiny tail that had began to poke her side multiple times. What she did feel was something wet and slimy being stuck into her ear.

"Eehah!" she screeched and jerked as shivers went down her spine. Annabelle looked over at the culprit and smiled. "Pascal!" she eyed picking up the green chameleon in her hands.

"Squib!" he said (What is with you Fitzherbert's and ears?)

"Hey it's not MY fault that you had to stick your tongue in dad's ear," Annabelle said petting him. Like her mother she and her brother had inherited being able to talk to animals, which was usually Pascal.

"Squib, squeak?" Pascal chirped (Yeah well, so why is your face all red?)

"Oh well… Pascal can you keep a secret?" Annabelle asked her face growing redder by the second. The chameleon nodded "I've had my first kiss" Annabelle admitted quietly as her smile grew wider with every word. She got up off of her bed and began twirling around with the chameleon in her hand. Finally she ran outside to her balcony and leaned on the snow covered railing ignoring cold snow that was crawling up her sleeves. She gazed at the sparkling ocean as the sun set on it, allowing the light to dance upon the snow covered rooftops of the town. Pascal watched the girl remembering the many years ago that Rapunzel had gotten her first kiss from Eugene. Rather, Rapunzel had kissed the man… Pascal chuckled at the memory before turning towards the girl.

"Squawk," Pascal asked (When?)

"Three days ago," Annabelle replied absentmindedly her mind still on Garrett as the wind gently blew her long hair around her.

"Squeak?" Pascal asked jerking Annabelle from her thoughts. (From whom?)

"My best friend, Garrett," she answered in a day-dream-like state as she rested her chin on the palms of her hands. She took no notice of the cold wind that was blowing around her. Pascal nuzzled up against her elbows.

"Squeak, Squib, Squeak!" Pascal exclaimed (Wow, I didn't think you liked him in that way, was it a good kiss?)

"Honestly, I knew that there was something there when I met him two years ago… but I just thought that it was as friends. But, now" she looked towards the sea "It's so much more than that. I mean," she looked back at the chameleon. "I let him kiss me twice!"

"Squeak, Squib?" Pascal asked (I see, now why must I keep this from Rapunzel?)

"Because, I want to tell both of my parents when we are ready. This is all so new and neither of us know what we are doing…" Annabelle trailed off gazing at the ocean.

"Chirp! Squeak," Pascal exclaimed (You're only 10! And you're the Princess.)

"That doesn't matter! I like him and he likes me!" Annabelle protested. The chameleon was saved from responding from a rough knock that came from her door. Annabelle sighed, picked up the chameleon and walked over. "Yes?" she asked opening the door it was her father. "Dad!"

"Annabelle, it's time for dinner," he said holding out his hand to her. Smiling she gripped her hand and allowed him to lead her to the dining hall. _Maybe I'll tell mom and dad soon._

On the way Annabelle looked down a hallway and saw a woman in red turn the corner suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's shorter than usual... but it needed to be here. Anyways, with school starting next week, the chapters after this one wont be updated as soon. BUT I will do my best!<strong>

**Please review and feed my starving motivation. *wink, wink nudge, nudge***


End file.
